


Just Another Day (In Paradise)

by confetticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/pseuds/confetticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Michael just wants to relax and spend time with his mate, but Adam is a very paranoid, stressed out future Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day (In Paradise)

“Adam!” Michael manages, barely, to refrain from yelling in exasperation.  
  
Adam stops in his tracks. “Do you need anything? Should I –”  
  
“If you attempt to finish that sentence with the words ‘call Raphael,’ I will ensure that you do not have the _ability_ to call Raphael.” Michael promises almost sweetly.  
  
Adam swallows. “Michael…”  
  
Michael glowers and interrupts again, “Stop, Adam. What I need is for you to _stop_ acting like the fact that I’m carrying our child makes me fragile or broken! I am still _me_.”  
  
“Of course you’re still you,” Adam agrees easily, seeming a little puzzled. “Michael, I’m just trying to – ”  
  
“Help. You’re just trying to help.” Michael wonders if anyone has ever gone insane because their mate turned into an overprotective idiot. Then he wonders if this is a valid question, considering the likelihood that he is already insane. “This is not helping, Adam.”  
  
Adam looks faintly frustrated. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
Michael stares. He’s always held the opinion that Adam was the smartest of John Winchester’s sons, but this… Really? “I _want_ you to stop freaking out every time I breathe funny and spend some time with me. I want to discuss names for our child and put together his room, I want to watch stupid movies curled up on the couch, I want to plan our future. Is that really so much to ask?” he demands, feeling a little stupid now that he’s gone and said all of that.  
  
A moment passes in silence, and Michael starts to regret saying anything, but then Adam shrugs, grinning, “We can do that,” he agrees amiably.  
  
“…why do you have mood swings? I’m the pregnant one,” Michael complains, staring at his mate in bewilderment.  
  
Adam laughs that off and asks, “What sort of stupid movies were you aiming for?”  
  
“Your choice,” Michael says warily. Never mind wondering if _he’s_ insane, clearly, Adam has utterly lost his mind. “Are you feeling okay?” he queries hesitantly.  
  
“Fantastic,” Adam answers brightly, headed down the hallway for the living room. “I feel absolutely fantastic.”  
  
Michael follows his mate into the living room, watching in amused confusion as Adam rifles through their movies intently. “And why is it that you feel absolutely fantastic? I’m fairly certain that you were annoyed a few minutes ago, and before that, ridiculously paranoid.”  
  
Adam just grins at him, resurfacing from the DVDs with Iron Man in his hands. Michael stares at the mountain of DVDs on the floor, a little bewildered as to how that much mess can possibly result from a two minute search for a movie. “Everything is wonderful, Michael,” Adam assures him brightly, slinging an arm over his shoulders and leading him over to the couch. “I’m happy, you’re happy, we’re happy. We’re having a baby, we have a house, we have each other, seriously, what is there to complain about?”  
  
“Mood swings,” Michael answers promptly, still lost. “They scare me.”  
  
Adam mutters something that sounds suspiciously like, ‘you have no idea, you hypocrite’ and then grins again and offers, “No more mood swings. I’m sticking with happy, promise.”  
  
Michael nods slowly, relaxing a little. “And what brought on the happy?”  
  
“A couple of things,” Adam shrugs, tugging on Michael until the archangel ends up in the position Adam wants him to, sprawled out on the couch. Satisfied, Adam plops down on the other side of the couch and lays his head in Michael’s lap. “You’ve seen this one, right?”  
  
“Yes, I have seen Iron Man before, now stop dodging the question,” Michael complains exasperatedly, one hand mindlessly running through Adam’s hair as he tends to when they end up in this position. “What brought on the happy, Adam?”  
  
Adam sulks for a second and then offers, “You looooove me,” complete with teasing grin.  
  
Michael blinks. “Of course I love you,” he agrees, slightly disturbed. “Why are you saying that like it’s news to you?”  
  
“Of course you _love_ me,” Adam agrees, rolling his eyes, “But you really, _really_ love me. It just sort of hit me earlier and made my day, now can we watch the movie?”  
  
Michael starts to nod in concession and then realizes something, narrowing his eyes. “You said a _couple of things_ brought on the happy. What’s the other?”  
  
Adam seems to think about this for a second and then smoothly slides out of Michael’s lap to the other end of the couch and blurts, “Raphaelsaysyou’rebothdoinggreat.”  
  
Michael blinks.  
  
Adam cringes.  
  
Michael stares at Adam. “…seriously?” he asks, surprised by the faint smile pulling at his lips.  
  
Studying Michael’s expression warily, Adam nods in confirmation.  
  
“As much as I _want_ to be annoyed…” Michael rolls his eyes. “It would be so much easier to be angry with you if you weren’t so adorable when you were being an overprotective asshat, you know.”  
  
After a second of consideration, Adam beams. “You love me, _and_ you think I’m adorable. I’m counting this as a win.”  
  
Michael mumbles something under his breath that doesn’t sound nice, but Adam can’t quite make out what the words actually are. He can guess, though. “Now get back over here and cuddle like you promised, or I’ll remember how to be mad,” he demands impatiently.  
  
Once he manages to stop laughing, Adam snaps off a mock salute and teases brightly, “Sir, yes, sir. Anything else I can do for you, sir?”  
  
Michael snorts, grinning now. “I can think of a few things.”  
  
Adam quirks an eyebrow. “Oh, can you?” he challenges, sounding a little hopeful.  
  
“Oh, more than a few, love. Unfortunately for you… you promised to watch this movie with me,” the smug laughter in Michael’s voice is unmistakable.  
  
“You – you can’t do that!” Adam complains, looking unjustifiably wounded. “Michael, you can’t be serious!”  
  
Michael keeps grinning, undaunted by Adam’s puppy dog eyes. “The wholllle movie, Adam.”  
  
Adam sulks, and then a few minutes later, perks up, “Who said we couldn’t do both?”  
  
“You did. Remember, cuddling?”  
  
Adam crosses his arms over his chest, “I can multitask!” he insists.  
  
Michael shrugs, unbothered. “I haven’t seen this movie in awhile. I don’t want to miss anything. Maybe later.”  
   
“ _Maybe_?” Adam demands almost hysterically. “What do you mean, _maybe_?”  
  
“Are you ill, Adam?” Michael asks, feigning concern and putting his hand over Adam’s forehead. “Perhaps I should find you a doctor,” he mocks.  
  
Adam winces. “…damn,” he mumbles. “All right, fine. Your maybe is actually a yes, though, right? You’re just trying to torment me?”  
  
Michael shrugs, smirking. “We’ll see.”  
  
  



End file.
